


The Island of the Fall

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Day 7, Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2020, October Prompt Challenge, The Villains Won, descendants rewrite 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: After the villains took control of everything, they created a floating prison for their enemies.Ursula's daughter volunteered to watch over the prisoners.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	The Island of the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Putting the heroes on a small island was easy to say, but difficult to do. Among heroes, allies, and companions, they added a big nation. And eventually, the villains in charge of each of their kingdoms found that they wanted to lock up other people who weren't heroes, just obstacles. So, another island was created. And then another. And then another. 

A series of floating prisons for losers.

And initially, the villains amused themselves at the expense of their enemies and sought to torment them. But they got bored. Being a villain was challenging when you had to fight the current. But when winning, there wasn't much to enjoy.

At one point someone said that either all the prisoners would be killed, or someone would have to take care of them.

Uma didn't even look at her mother. She raised her hand and volunteered for the position.

Nobody understood at first why.

Until they saw her having fun with those poor unfortunate souls.

A worthy daughter of Ursula, Uma was born to have a garden of pitiful existences under her control.

Uma couldn't get tired. She was a sea goddess. The islands were under her dominion. Uma could grow so big that she could look inside the barrier of the main island like a kid to their dollhouse.

The Island of the Fall. The first one.

Uma’s favorite place. The largest island, full of heroes and their descendants, trying to live their best lives. They were the only ones who despite everything, kept their prison as a home. Their dedication and endurance were admirable.

“A whole world of peace and love...” Uma smiled.

No one could be so optimistic and noble.

Yes, she could cut off the supplies, kill them all, or torture them. But Uma was a sea witch. She liked to make seemingly fair deals. She leaned against the barrier and grew so large that she covered the sun with her body. The people on the island couldn’t see her. But Uma enjoyed thinking that they could _feel_ her presence. The fear on their faces was a sign.

“...just...” She hit the barrier from the side, and it opened a little.

Uma watched as Charybdis slid under the barrier. The huge sea monster as an eel with teeth like spiral saws approached the port. Uma laughed and watched her little pet suck up the water from the port. People screamed and fled. Charybdis exhaled and a whirlpool shook the sea. Uma watched, with interest, as a group of young heroes ran without hesitation to fight. There were the descendants of Belle, Merida, Phillip, and Mulan. They, contrary to all possibility, fought against Charybdis as a team, returning the monster to the sea. The battle, as always, was tough and dangerous but seemed only to cheer them up. Their leader, Belle's son, celebrated the victory and checked the wounds of his friends.

Uma called her Charybdis outside the barrier and closed the place completely.

She already knew what she wanted to do.

Uma returned to her original form and let the sea carry her. There, on a pirate ship, was her target.

The new venturer Captain Harry Hook. Sailing far enough out of her territory to be safe but close enough to look at her. Uma had noticed the ship snooping around her. And as always, the captain was looking at her for a long time. So, this time she decided to make it his lucky day.

Uma let him watch her swim near the ship. The pirate nearly fell overboard as his eyes followed her. And she disappeared from the sea. And Uma appeared, as a human, behind him.

“Anything you want from me, pirate?” Uma asked against his ear before pulling away.

He turned and looked at her for a long time before smiling.

“Just a pirate's curiosity,” Harry explained.

“Just a pirate without an adventure, an enemy, a nemesis, or a mission. I think…” Uma pointed to the Island of the Fall. “You're not coming here for me, are you? You come for them. My fascinating vivarium.”

“Why not for both?” Harry looked at her.

Uma laughed, avoiding his charming smile and handsome gaze. She moved like she always did. As if everything belongs to her. Even Harry Hook.

“I want to see if you can break them.” Uma looked at the island and then at him “I invite you to be the only pirate of your generation with something worth telling. I invite you...” She closed the distance between them “... to enter the Island of the Fall and bring me their young leader.”

Harry cocked his face and stared at her.

“That sounds entertaining. Mainly for you.” Harry looked at the island and smirked “What's in it for me? “

“I will grant you a wish.” Uma offered and slipped behind him “Start a revolution, show them they aren’t as perfect as they still think they are. I want chaos. You want adventure. And I, in return, will give you what you want.”

Harry looked at her and then at the island. Her smile reminded her of a shark. He reached out his hand and she took it, sealing the deal. But Harry got dangerously close to her face.

“Then my dear, I will be yours,” Harry promised.

Uma was surprised and laughed maliciously. Was that his wish? She looked at him for a long time.

“So, don't you dare fail me, Harry Hook.” She ordered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> If you are interested, here is the challenge [Descendants Fictober 2020](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). If you want to use it or make a request don't hesitate to let me know through my inbox on Tumblr. Or in the comments below.
> 
> Leave a comment. Light my night.


End file.
